ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Statueofmike
Welcome Hi, welcome to FTL: Faster Than Light Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Primitive Furry Lizards Attacked by Rebel page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Link to Bookmarks HEy do you know how to link to a page then jump to a certain part?Aural Albino (talk) 20:02, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Hash tags. 22:17, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Template:Rewards Hey Statueofmike. I read that you made Template:Locations. I was looking into making a template myself but I'm having trouble with the syntax, so I was wondering if you could help me out. As far as I understand, if I want to valuate a string I need to use ifexpr as explained here . What I want to do is similar to your template. I want to make a Rewards template that has something like the following syntax: or for quicker (more advanced, less transparent) typing it could be something like: , and . This is based on Reward Types and the basic idea is to have a parameter that resolves the amount of reward you get (as according to the data.dat file), the type you get, and then whether you want to give the type a Page-link (just so every single use of this doesn't have links to the type - that would be unnecessary). The outcome of the above three examples could be something like: #'Rewards: Low' amount of Stuff. #'Rewards: High' amount of Fuel. #'Rewards:' A Weapon. This idea designed to be put in the options of Random Events. I'm not satisfied with how the syntax and outcome is yet, but I think the idea should be implemented. Also note that some events gives multiple rewards (e.g. a weapon and low amount of "stuff"), so that needs to be incoorporated as well. What do you think of the idea? Is it something you could help with? Thanks in advance, Muskar2 (talk) 19:37, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Adopting wiki Hi. Thanks for starting the blog. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:50, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Extensions Hey. I remember earlier you talked about lacking the loop-extensions for the Locations template. I was in need of the Variables Extension and didn't know what to do, so I asked at the community wikia forums. I got the reply that I should visit the -page. So I did, and just wrote a short message to them, asking if it was possible to install the "Variable" extension. After about 2 minutes, they had it installed. Isn't it great? I'm still really excited, as I expected big complications. So I figure you can do the same thing with the loop-extensions and the other ones you'd like. Have fun! --Muskar2 (talk) 21:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) :That's great news! I was hoping to request that when I originally noticed we had no admins, then I forgot. --Statueofmike (talk) 08:29, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Ship Pages Hey, I could really use an Admin's help and you're the only one who seems to still be around here. I was looking at the Ships page and thought it was REALLY badly done. It was too cluttered, very inconsistent, and contained a lot of "strategies" that were generally very poorly written. I decided to burn out the crap (unilaterally, which I admit I shouldn't have done) by standardizing the page and moving the more specific info, i.e. strategies, into a new page for each individual ship. My thinking was that this would help new users get more info easier since every ship would have its own dedicated page, and the general "Ships" page would just have the cliffnotes version. Now here's why I'm telling you all of this: 1. A couple people got ticked because they thought I was just slashing the page for no reason and wasn't going to do anything to improve it. I wanted to assure an admin that wasn't the case. 2. I'm in the process of creating each individual ship page, but I'm running into problems. I can't name the Kestrel Cruiser page just "Kestrel Cruiser" since that link is already taken, I was hoping you could change that or create a disambiguation page for the individual page and the link to the KC class in the Ships page. I also can't add all those images by Allahusnackbar since I'm not a registered user. 3. Assuming you support the idea of individual ship pages, I could use your input on how they should be organized and categorized. 4. I also want an admin's "blessing," for lack of a better term, to support all these changes I'm making. I don't want to step on anyone's toes around here. Here's the VERY ROUGH page I scratched up for the Kestrel's individual page: Kestrel Cruiser Type A. I was thinking this would be the general layout for the other ships, plus a link to or a section containing info on unlocking them. Thank you for reading all this drivel. I may be overly concerned about this, but I just want to help improve this Wiki so that newcomers to FTL can enjoy the game as much as I do. And if you want to know if I'm sincere I encourage you to look at the overhaul I did on the Ship Achievements pages a few weeks back. Thanks again! 05:01, March 19, 2013 (UTC) * Welcome to the FTL wiki! I understand if you are having a conflict with some of the other editors here, but the basic rule of thumb for the wiki is "concesus rules". You seem like a good editor who can write well, and I think you would be a great asset to the wiki, but I'm concerned about dealing with other editors. So I really don't want to try any admin "stamp" of approval, but I have some advice I would like you to try first: *# You should create a profile with a user name *#* For the sake of making other editors trust you and respect your opinions, it helps to be somewhat accountable. *# Theoretically, any edit that is published should reflect some consensus. As a requirement, though, this really depends on the degree of the change and how "hot" the page is. *#* For small changes like typo fixes or fact checks, there is little point in asking for additional confirmation. *#* For small pages like individual Random Events, that few people are contributing to, this is a trivial effort. When you are the only editor of a page, or one out of few, it doesn't matter so much. *#* I agree that the Ships page seems pretty bloated and that each ship probably has enough content to justify an individual page. However, this is a drastic change to a very popular page. We have to take a diplomatic and communal approach to it. *#** I think the backlash you got was not based on the merits of your contribution, but the way that you edited the page without asking other people first. I would try to first leave some comments suggesting the change. *#** The safe way to make contributions is non-destructively. In this case, that means you can make the individual ship pages first. Leave the main Ships page alone for now. Then when you have your nice individual pages already set up, it will be much easier to convince everyone else to go along and trim redundant information from the global Ships entry. * Personally, I think your Kestrel Cruiser Type A looks very nice and well-organized. It could probably even take a "strategies" section of its own. * --Statueofmike (talk) 05:47, March 23, 2013 (UTC) * Also, as far as I know there is one other active admin Muskar2 and he is probably more active than I am. The original admin went AWOL a long time ago. ** --Statueofmike (talk) 05:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) * Something else I forgot to respond to: The Kestrel Cruiser issue. ** Right now, the Kestrel Cruiser entry is a redirect page. After being redirected to Ships#Kestrel Cruiser, you can see a link at the top of the Ships page taking you back to the redirect entry. If you want to create a real wiki entry there, that is the place to do it. Replace the redirect code with your wiki data. ** There is a design decision involved here that you might want to ask other people about. Should there be a single page for "Kestrel Cruiser", one page for each layout, or all of them? How long would a single page be? Would it be unwieldy to scroll through if you need to look up information? Would individual layout pages be difficult to discover? Would people want to quickly compare differences between layouts on a single page? ** As the contributor to this idea, this can be your chance to experiment. You can be the first person to form an opinion about these issues. Unless your opinion is terrible, it is likely to stick. I like to think of an entry like a seed. You plant it and let it grow, and try to let things branch out in a way to seems natural. This method requires that you first wait to see how large it will get. **# I recommend editing the Kestrel Cruiser page and trying to fit everything on it first. **# If you think a single Kestrel Cruiser entry is too big, then make individual pages and see how much information is common to all layouts. It might make sense to keep a general "Kestrel Cruiser" page in addition to layout pages. Maybe not. * --Statueofmike (talk) 06:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Wierdest Random Events must go! Could you please flag Wierdest Random Events for removal or something? It's just an anonymous blog that contains nothing but somebody's badly recorded experience with the Zoltan "Wise Man". * Done. You too can flag something for removal by using template. This looks like an easy candidate, but we should try to give the author a fair chance to respond before nuking it. I try to check the Category_talk:Candidates_for_deletion periodically and then I remove the ones that no one seems to want. --Statueofmike (talk) 23:18, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the recognition. It is great to have an active admin. I have been working on a wiki for Triple Town that seams all but abandoned. Maybe I'll get a chance to contribute here again. N8 (talk) 23:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Are you the only admin here? If so, could you grant adminship to some other users? This wiki needs help. Specifically, I have noticed some spam and some -d pages that need to be deleted. * I'm not the only admin, but I am the only one that has logged in in a long time. If we find good admin candidates I'll be happy to promote them. You need to show proper editing habits like signing message posts and making contributions to the site to be considered. --Statueofmike (talk) 02:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) * I was just about to add on "I am sort of suggesting myself, though I must say that if you can find another active user who is up to the job you should give it to them. User:NinjaEditor signed here. 02:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC)" * Alright, you're an admin. You can check my profile page for my short-list of the deletion candidate categories if necessary. From what I saw of your contributions, I also recommend you look into better use of REDIRECT pages instead of linking to bookmarks so much. A good admin is also supposed to be engaged with the community around here... unfortunately I'm not able to do that any more. Let me know if you find more recruits! Good luck! --Statueofmike (talk) 02:55, October 28, 2013 (UTC) From Aaroncampf (talk) 02:32, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yes I will be an admin if you would like